


Достаточно ненависти

by Danny_R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: А достаточно ненависти — это сколько?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12





	Достаточно ненависти

Бена ранит эта нечуткость Рей. Она, которая должна чувствовать его лучше всех, почему-то не понимает. Или, но он об этом не задумывается, Рей чувствует даже то, что так усиленно скрывает Бен от самого себя. Эту мысль он душит, давит, истребляет.

Первые дни на базе Сопротивления кажутся Бену адом. Несмотря на то что в лицо его почти никто не знает, ему постоянно кажется, что все вокруг его ненавидят. И это могла бы быть правда, не соберись на этом жалком клочке земли сплошь одни праведники. Бен пока не может ассоциировать себя с ними.

— Я думаю, тебе будет приятно увидеть знакомое лицо, — говорит Рей. Она щурится на солнце, и Бену кажется, что ничего красивее не может быть. Рей ему предсказана, предназначена, и он был бы рад, будь всё действительно так просто. Они ведь Тьмой и Светом, Силой и Смертью повенчаны, но сердце не о том горит, не о том болит и надрывается.

Он мычит что-то нечленораздельное в ответ.

— Герой Сопротивления, — продолжает Рей. — Он теперь у нас крайне уважаемое лицо.

В голосе Рей слышится едва заметная усмешка, но эта усмешка, как и всё в Рей, добрая и светлая.

— Уверена, вам есть, о чем поговорить, — бросает Рей напоследок, перед тем, как оставить Бена у ещё пока закрытой двери.

Бен смотрит ей в след. Он не хочет, чтобы она уходила и оставляла его наедине с этим.

«Это» открывает ему дверь с явным пренебрежением на лице

Хакс одет в какие-то нелепые светлые шмотки. Видимо, для того, чтобы слиться с окружающими. Ему так вызывающе это не идет, что Бен давит в себе желание возмутиться по этому поводу. Хакс выглядит меньше, беззащитнее, слабее. Он совсем не выглядит героем. Предателем, впрочем, тоже.

— Твой отец тебя бы прикончил, — говорит Бен вместо приветствия.

Хакс молчит, а потом сухо усмехается.

— Какое счастье, что ублюдок мертв.

Хакс тяжело переступает с ноги на ногу, из чистого упрямства не используя трость. Бен с неудовольствием замечает в себе отвратительное желание облегчить боль, залечить рану. Нет, так не пойдет.

— Я бы хотел тебя не пустить, но…

— Но? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает Бен. Он тоже хочет, чтобы его не пустили. Возможно. Или нет.

— Но я, видишь ли, играю роль великого героя Сопротивления. Как, впрочем, и ты.

— Я ничего не играю, — произносит Бен сквозь зубы. Сколько ему еще придется доказывать? Скольких переубеждать? Сначала эти клоуны, играющие в генералов, теперь вот павшая звездочка Первого ордена.

— Ну конечно. — Хакс мерзко улыбается. — Я не малышка Рей, мне можешь не врать.

Бен чувствует, как выходит из себя. Его рука сама взлетает вверх, и вот уже Хакс болтает ногами в воздухе. Он никогда не устанет от этого зрелища, насколько бы ни преисполнился Светом.

— Не смей так говорить о ней!

Этот слизняк ничего не знает о Рей. О том, что они вместе пережили. Насколько ужасно, что в его мятущейся душе сейчас совсем не Рей?

Хакс падает на больную ногу и шипит, как раненая кошка.

— Ублюдок!

— Почему ты сменил сторону? — спрашивает Бен. Он оглядывается по сторонам, оценивая постную аскетичность интерьера. Можно выгнать генерала из армии, но не армию из генерала?

— Потому что хотел, чтобы ты сдох.

Бен… удивлен. Его застали врасплох. Нет, он и раньше знал, что Хакс желает ему смерти, но не подозревал, что настолько яростно.

— Я никогда не ненавидел тебя так сильно, — отвечает он.

— Может, в этом и проблема. Рен, ты же ненавидел до белого марева перед глазами. Всех вокруг — отца, мать, мусорщицу — но не меня. Почему?

— Тебе… не хватало моей ненависти?

Это уже совсем смехотворно.

Хакс встает, отряхиваясь, и гордо вскидывает подбородок. Глупо сохранять мину при настолько плохой игре, но Хакс держит лицо. Долгие годы муштры говорят сами за себя.

Бен хочет разжать ему челюсть и плюнуть в рот.

Слова даются Бену тяжело. Он не хочет произносить это вслух. Он буксует, как сломанный спидер, на каждом слове.

— Мне казалось, что запутаться сильнее, чем я, невозможно, но вот он ты.

— И в чём же я, по твоему мнению, запутался?

— Ты знаешь, — кивает Бен.

— Не знаю, — упрямится Хакс. Его взглядом можно стекло взрезать.

— Ну, тогда мне придется объяснить.

Бен даже не двигается ещё, а Хакс начинает пятиться назад и врезается бедром в простой столик. Бен делает шаг вперед, и он всё ещё хочет плюнуть Хаксу в рот, но вместо этого сталкивает их губы в резком, неприятном поцелуе. Губы Хакса сухие и безжизненные. Он, кажется, совсем не реагирует, только хватается нервной рукой за ткань рубашки Бена.

Бен кусает нижнюю губу Хакса в исступлении, и они скрипуче сталкиваются зубами. Хакс в нелепом послушании открывает рот, а потом, как внезапный авианалет, пропихивает свой язык в рот Бена. Они не борются даже, скорее пожирают друг друга. Это некрасиво и вряд ли сексуально. В этом поцелуе вся боль и весь страх, что чувствует Бен.

Бен отстраняется, наигравшись.

— Теперь достаточно ненависти? — спрашивает он, глядя на покрасневшие губы, которые он всегда видел только бледно-серыми.

Хакс вытирает рот рукавом.

— Теперь достаточно.


End file.
